My Silent Story
by aScarletEnding
Summary: A girl by the screen name of SilentMaid has a story.One that's not be told... until now


**Hey guys… and girls this is my attempt at writing a fanfic. I wrote some last year but, was unable to continue writing it so here's my best shot.**

I crawl ashore, the sandy beach under me, but my lungs ache. They burn badly from the salty water. I want to scream for help, but I can't. Instead I pull myself up; I heave and heave willing myself to go a little further. My arms are so numb that my hands are the only thing pulling me further up the shore. Until they too, go numb leaving only my fingers to pull but, all they do is dig into the wet sand making little ditches only a portion of an inch deep. Little pieces of grainy sand get under my nails rubbing the tender skin raw. I finally pass out three feet from the high tide waves that beat me senseless on the way in.

I wake up hours later; I sit up, extend my arms out to either side, and open my mouth to yawn. My deep exhale should bring a noise, but nothing… no noise. That's going to take some getting used to. I question my choice, but immediately feel guilty for doing so. I'd do what I did again and again… for him. Giving my voice for my legs and my lungs and every other mermaid normality was well worth it. I stand up and start walking toward the shipyard a few hundred yards left of where I washed in. A large cargo ship just docked, the crew still unloading the brown crates full of what I assume to be expensive items. I look down at the sand; it's not the soft white fine grain sand like I'm used to, but coarse-grained multi-colored and filled with rocks that jab at my feet constantly.

With my bloodied feet leaving a colorful trail, I saunter over to the ship. I don't know exactly what I'm looking for but I know I at least need some decent clothes and food and a place to stay and… well I do know what I need but I don't know where to find them. I look at it in the best light I can imagine; at least I have nothing to lose.

"Hey you, lady." An old man yells at me from the ship.

I look up and open my mouth _"hi, my name's __Thalassa_" my hands shoot up to my mouth, as if I had spit out a secret.

"Miss? Hello? Can u hear me?" he asks in his gruff voice. I wave to show that, yes I hear him perfectly well, but he doesn't seem to get the gesture. "Umm miss you ok? You look like you've been attacked" I jump up and down to get his attention. When he looks at me fully I give him a thumbs up. "Darlin' what's your name, did u get mugged?" I shake my head as to signify no but he doesn't seem to understand.

I wonder to myself to do I really look that bad? I look down to see that not being able to swim for the first time has really taken its toll. My used-to-be shirt is ripped hanging a couple inches above my belly button with one of the sleeves ripped off leaving little threads dangling from the seam. My shorts are ok, but my legs are badly bruised. I finger through my long blonde hair it's in such a mess my hand gets caught and I open my mouth to scream, nothing comes out.

"ma'am" his voice growing more impatient, "ARE YOU OK?" still jumping around with my hand in my hair I try to tell him I'm fine, it clearly doesn't work. "Oh my god! You're having a seizure! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

Wow I think this guy is not on a complete genius, but a totally helper too. I laugh to myself, which in turn makes the man more frantic.

"SHE'S DYING! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, THERES A GIRL DYING!" he screams across the empty ship deck flailing his arms and pointing at me. Ok I think to myself time to go tell him I'm fine. I tug my hand out of my hair and climb up the wooden support beam holding up the dock I swing my leg over and push up with my hands. My feet start to bleed very badly. I walk down the dock a few feet up a wobbly plank and then climb in the huge chestnut boat. The man is staring down below trying to figure out where I went. I poke him in between his shoulder blades; slowly he turns around clearly freaked out.

"_Hi,"_ I mouth waving my hand.

"Oh hi, you can't talk can you? Where are you trying to go?" he asks

I give him a shrug.

"Can you write?"

I squish my face in confusion what does write mean? I'm getting extremely scared I'm not cut out of this world I know nothing about people I rushed into this decision. So many thoughts cross my mind. I wonder whether I'll find him. I don't know his name. I don't how to communicate I don't know if my family will take me back if this doesn't work. I wonder where that witch is. I need to know what the others think is there a computer anywhere near? How old am I in human years? What's the law here? What if I'm doing something wrong? My head is spinning and my eyes get wet.

"Don't cry miss I didn't mean to make you mad"

I'm about to completely shut down, and turn my head the other direction and never look at this man again, but a voice brings me back.

"Hello?"

I look over past the man to see who is about to make my journey just that little bit more awful. I look the man in the face and realize it's him. I'm so drained I can't help it I pass out.

**So what did you think? Not the best in the world but decent. Comments and criticism are welcomed thnxxx!**


End file.
